Sorry I'm Depressed
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Aftermath of Sorry I'm Jealous. Sam sits in the park to be confronted by Freddie. Can his love cure her loneliness?


"'I'm Carly Shay. I'm perfect. All the guys love me!'" The angry blond mocked as she stomped down the stairs.

"Sam!" Carly herself flowed. "Sam, come back!"

"No!" the blonde refused.

"Sam I'm sorry!"

Sam turned around with her brows furrowed. "Sorry? Your sorry all of a sudden?"

"I've heard lot's of stories like this." Carly started tearing up.

"You had a million chances to apologize you whore!"

Carly gasped.

"You took Freddie when you said a million times you would never date him! I told you I liked him!"

"But I started liking him!"

"You had plenty of time for that." Sam snapped. "Why do it at the last minute as I was about to move in?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Lewbert crashed through his door. "No fighting in my lobby!"

"It's all her fault!" Sam pointed and accused. "Blame her!"

"Sam…"

"Bye Shay." Sam was about to open the door and walk in the rain when she decided to say something else. "And by the way, you're not funny. You call yourself a professional comedian? Clean comedy won't cut it anymore."

At that, Sam was gone. Gone for good. The rain was coming down harder than the flames of Hell. So were her emotions. With no car, she was forced to walk all the way home.

It was like a nightmare she once had. She was at a carnival in her pajamas. It was late and the weather was as horrid. Sam passed by a clown, who giggled and waved. He sounded like Zeebo the dinosaur. As Sam looked at him, she bumped into another clown. He laughed and said, "Where you going little girl?" She turned the other direction and found herself trapped between three clowns. They closed in on her like the walls in the _Indiana Jones_ movies.

But that was only a nightmare she has years and years ago. She wasn't at a carnival but on the city streets past curfew. No clowns but a possibility of thugs.

"Hey." She rotated her body to see a hobo. "Give me your money."

"Um…" Sam rummaged through her bag. All she found was a razor, her phone, school binders, a lighter and a pack if cigarettes. "I don't seem to have any."

"You lying whore." He sneered.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"I said you were a whore!" he grabbed her wrist and attempted to take her backpack. She immediately punched him in the face.

"I only got cigarettes. But I'm not sharing."

"You bitch!"

Sam bolted across the street as a car tried to pass. The driver hit the break as she jaywalked. The hobo followed her. Sam kept on running until she found herself in the park. When she thought she lost him, she sat against a nearby tree. Soaking wet, she opened her bag and took out the razor.

She hated this. Only emo kids did this. Sam was no emo. But it made her feel better sometimes. The pain never stopped her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she slid the blade across her wrist. When she was done, she let the rain stab her wound.

The slimy grass seemed to say "Sh!" as a figure walked up to her. She could only see his shape. If it was the hobo, she was ready to give up. He bent down to face her.

"That's not the answer you know." He said. The voice was different. When she looked up, she saw the man she loved.

"I know." Sam chocked. "But I don't know what else to do!"

Freddie kneeled and put his arms around her. He wasn't afraid of her anymore, especially now as he realized that she wasn't a person to fear. She sobbed into him as he caressed her wet hair.

"Why are you here?"

"I almost hit you with my car." He explained. "You scared the hell outta me."

"Please don't drag me back there." Sam begged.

"You need to bandage that wound." He said. "Come with me." She was persistent to get up, so he scooped her in his arms and walked to his car. After Sam took cover from the storm, Freddie came back with a fist aid kit. "My mom makes me carry it around."

"No surprise." Sam muttered. Freddie smirked and took out a gauze and bandage wrap. When he was finished, he wiped off the blood Sam left on his seat.

Soon, they were both in the van.

"I broke up with Carly." He announced.

"Why? Because you feel bad for me?"

Freddie sighed. "I did it because I like you."

Sam turned her head. "What?"

"Carly always said we'd be good together."

"No offence, but why would she date you?"

Freddie chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe she tried to make you jealous."

"It obviously worked." Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie slowly snuck his hand into hers and squeezed it tight.

"Sam. You know I like you."

"And I like you. But why do you like me?"

"Let's just say I prefer lions rather than lambs." Sam chuckled.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"Indeed it does."

Sam smiled and looked into those brown eyes.

"Remember when we kissed?"

"I do." Said Freddie.

"You wanna do it again?"

Freddie looked more closely at her. "You know what I'd say." Their faces inched closer.

"You can't resist Mama." Said Sam. Freddie pulled her wet hair back and set his hands on her waist. Sam pulled in and touched his lips gently with hers. The kiss was like a pill that made hr forget what happened with Carly. Freddie pulled out when he heard Sam's stomach growl.

"Hungry?"

"I believe I am."

"Were going to Inside-out Burger then." He said. "But this time, were actually getting food." Sam laughed. They enjoyed burgers, fries and root beer floats in the van. Sam was in so much bliss she didn't notice Freddie pull into the Plaza driveway/

"I'm not going in there."

"Who said you were?" Freddie asked. "I'm just parking here. You can stay in this car all you want tonight."

"I wouldn't leave anyway." She kissed him again.

_The next day, Freddie took Sam to see a therapist. Turns out that Sam was suffering from depression. She was restored back. As for Carly, they made up. Carly explained why she dated Freddie and promised not to show off to anyone. Ten years later, Sam and Freddie tied the knot. A month ago, they had their first baby, Kathleen Cecelia. The baby was healthy and the couple is happy together._


End file.
